Pups in the Magical World 3: Battle of the Worlds (Trailers)
Instead of making separate trailer pages, I think I'll put them all on one page. Here are some things you will expect from this third sequel. Trailer 1 Narrator: The Magical World... (The pups, including Everest, enter the Magical World) Everest: This is the Magical World? Wow.... Narrator: Has faced the evil shadow king.... poachers.... but now.... (A Jigglypuff, a wolf, and a fox enter an area) Oscar: Do we know them? (Scene Change) (Several characters are fighting each other while different colored smoke comes from them) Rosie: Several of our friends have fallen under their spell. Sweet Angel: Not them. Marshall: Why? (A couple of kids are playing a card game) Van Solas: (throws a card down) Venusaur megaevolves and beats Huntail! (The other kids groan) Marshall: Why don't they play a friendly game of Go-Fish? (Scene Change) (Everest hides behind a tree and sees dark magic happening) Narrator: But there's more this plot than you think.... Everest: *voiceover* There is more to those 3 girls than we thought. (Scene Change) (Everest is with the other pups and Rosie) Chase: What does this mean? Everest: They are not behind this! (Scene Change) Narrator: When old friends become bitter.... Tails: This will not be like our video on Youtube! Twilight: I'm counting on it! Narrator: one group of friends.... Rosie: I haven't seen this much excitement since the Equestria Girls sequel. Dewdrop: But will this be like it? Rosie: Not at all! ..... well, a little bit Narrator: Will save the day. Everest: There is a hidden PAW of Unity? Lucky Cloverleaf (New Character): I believe so, but I'm afraid that there is a test to get it. Rainbow Shimmer-wing (New Character): Isn't there always a test to these things? Lucky Cloverleaf: Well... I maybe an Absol with tech-skills.... but I can't prove it. (Title is shown) Narrator: Pups in the Magical World 3: Battle of the Worlds (Final Scene) Rainbow Dash: This better not last too long. We have to get ready for Season 6. Sonic: Sure, your tv series is more popular. Rainbow Dash: Like your 2006 game? Sonic: I thought we agreed to never talk about that! (Black screen coming soon) Rainbow Dash: *voiceover* A human girl kissed you! Sonic: *voiceover* Everyone just assumed that! We're just friends and it was part of the healing ritual! {End} Trailer 2 Narrator: They faced evil shadows..... they faced greedy poachers..... now.... Rosie: The world is facing something terrible..... Narrator: And they think they know what.... but they don't! (Upbeat rock music plays) (A Jigglypuff, a wolf, and a fox sing together) Jingle Song (Jigglypuff): *mysteriously* Soon, every creature will fall under the spell. (Scene Change) (Someone in a gold-colored cloak-hood appears) Narrator: Luckily, there are new friends to help them. Sweet Angel: Who are you? Cloaked guy: I'm Robin, and I need your help to save my friend Red. Chase: Who's he? Robin: He is a robot, cute, yellow head, red top, and blue body. Escaped a room of torture from his former home and somehow landed on my head, Chase: Really? Wait, I meant you. (Music stops) Robin: I... like wearing a hood. (Scene Change) Lucky Cloverleaf (New Character): You say that the world has dark magic, right? Everest: I think there's more to those girls than everyone thinks. Rainbow Shimmer-wing: How do we know we can trust you? Everest: Um.... why is an Absol with a fairy with rainbow wings and dress? Rainbow Shimmer-wing: .... I think we can trust you. (Scene Change) Narrator: To save their friends... (The pups and Rosie hold their PAWs of Unity) Marshall: We have to do this together! Narrator: They must find.... the 10th PAW! Penelope: *determined* Let's do it! (Title is shown) Narrator: Pups in the Magical World 3: Battle of the Worlds Knuckles: How would you like a sandwich from Knuckles? Applejack: Maybe with a bit of Apple Buck! (A random buck with apples growing on his antlers appears) Buck: ... Don't mind me... I'm just here to give the story comedy. (Black screen: Coming Soon) Applejack: *voiceover* What kind of creatures are in this world!? {End} Trailer 3 (Dramatic Music Plays) Narrator: Now... (Record Scratch) (Pinkie jumps out into the black screen) Pinkie: Forget all that! You've said it 3 times! Narrator: Okay, okay. So long, Pinkie Pie! (The Opal Open scene pushes Pinkie off the screen) Pinkie: Hey! (Upbeat mesmerizing music plays) (The 3 mysterious girls are there) Jingle Song: *voiceover* Not everyone is under the spell... Harmony Chord (Wolf): *voiceover* I know what to do with them... (Scene Change) (Cheryl is with the pups) Cheryl: Is Fluttershy and Maria acting strange? (Fluttershy, while flying, bumps into a tree) Fluttershy *Maria's voice* Sacre Bleu! Fluttershy, how do you control zhese wings?! Maria: *Fluttershy's voice* Umm.... Could you please tell me how to control your fire? Achoo! (Breathes Ember) Marshall: Nah, they just swap bodies.... Pups: *unison* Swap bodies?! (Other strange magic is scene) (Dewdrop can't stop crying do to a sad spell) (Zo is just barking instead of talking) (Tulip Petals is flying very fast) Tulip Petal: Hellp! I'm going to fast and can't stop or slow dooownn! (Crash sound) Oof! Except when I crash! (Scene Change) (Rosie and the pups are all together) Rosie: It appears our new visitors have used strange magic on some of our friends... Lilac: And they ain't under that dark spell... (Scene Change) (Those under the spells are yelling at each other) Twilight: At least I can sing, furball. Tails: Don't call me a furball!! (Scene Change) (Back to the previous scene) Marshall: At least things can't get much worse... (Oscar frantically runs by them) Oscar: HELP!! I'm so clean! I'm SPOTLESS!!! I CAN'T DIRTY!!! (Record scratch) (Suddenly, Pinkie walks pass them and she's walking.... like a royal) (She stops by them) Pinkie: *passively* Apparently he is frantic that he is unable to get dirty. I'm very calm and can't get excited anymore. (She continues walking) Marshall: Okay... (Camera closes in on him) Marshall: It's always worse! (Rock Music plays) (Screen turns black as the title is shown) Narrator: Pups in the Magic World 3: Battle of the Worlds (Final Scene) (Vendor Cart: with DVDs) (Toby and Celeste's ears are tangled together) Toby: Help! We're tangled! Celeste: We're not tangled. (She grabs the Tangled DVD from the cart with her hands) This is Tangled. *laughs* Toby: Ha, ha. Very funny. (Black Screen shows Coming Soon) {End} Category:Fanon Category:Sneak Peeks